


Do you know what time it is?

by TheGhostOfBenjamin



Series: Sanders sides one shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love at First Sight, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin
Summary: Based on a quote from a movie/theater I love ♡Just some fluffy and angsty Prinxiety for you all





	Do you know what time it is?

Roman had been walking around the city, a coffee cup in his hand and plastic bags in the other.

The sun was about to set, and the sky began to get dark. The normally occupied street was looking deathly empty, except for a few pedestrians still walking around. Most of the stores were closed, the only one’s open being restaurants and bars.

Carrying all the bags and his coffee, Roman found himself unable to reach for his phone. He glanced around the almost empty street. A big smile growing as he noticed a lonely guy sitting on a bench.

The guy were dressed in entirely black clothes, his purple hair falling over his brown eyes. The hoodie he wore almost drowning him, with how big it looked on his thin frame.

He was fiddling with his phone as Roman walked up to him. Roman gave him a bright smile when the stranger noticed him. The guy, however, looked less impressed with him. He curled up on himself, probably hoping that Roman would walk away.

“Do you know what time it is?”. Roman asked, shooting the stranger a kind smile.

The smile was not returned.

The boy shrugged, looking at Roman with a tired sigh.

“It’s late.”. The boy answered, covering a laugh with his hand.

“Very helpful.”. Roman said, looking offended.

The boy started laughing openly, and Roman thought his heart stopped at the sight.

He was hugging himself, doubling over in laughter, as tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. His cheeks turned a soft pink as the man tried, but failed, to contained his laughter. 

He slowly pushed his hair away from his eyes, looking happily at Roman, a few chuckles escaping his lips.

It took a few minutes for the stranger to calm down. Once he did, he turned to face Roman again.

“Sorry… you gave me the perfect opportunity.”. The boy said, smiling sheepishly, before continuing. “...it’s quarter past seven.”.

Roman yanked himself back to reality, sitting down beside the stranger. He put his bags on the ground, before turning towards the guy, who now had a worried smile on his lips.

“Thank you, Sir gloomy…”. Roman said, smirking happily at the boy.

The stranger covered yet another smile with his hands, a hint of blush growing on his cheeks. But his hesitant gesture disappeared quickly. Instead he put on a confident smile, looking at the other with a smirk.

“That’s not my name... Princey.”. He said, watching Roman and waiting for a reaction.

Roman smiled happily, actually liking the nickname. He looked down at himself, surely the nickname must have come from his Disney shirt.

“Well… may I ask for your name?”. Roman said, looking hopefully at the stranger.

In return, the stranger shrugged, curling in on himself, his confident smile fading. Roman felt hesitant. Was he to forward? Did he miscalculate anything?

To his surprise, the boy turned to face him again. The smile nowhere to be seen.

“Virgil.”. He answered, after a while. “You?”.

Roman smiled brightly.

“You can call me Roman.”. He said, holding out his hand.

The boy - Virgil - hesitated, but carefully shook it, smiling shyly at Roman.

-

They meet a few times after that, enjoying each others company. 

It was different every time. Sometimes they would watch a movie at each others house, Roman signing loudly while Virgil made comments on the story. Other times they would meet up in the city, chatting away in some cafe or just hang out with each other. 

What started out as being friends, soon turned to deeper feelings. Roman had been the one to ask Virgil out, happily hugging him when he got ‘yes’ as an answer. Roman had grabbed him for a spin hug, laughing warmly as Virgil giggled. 

-

A big argument appeared. Both of them were screaming at each other, barely remembering what they was arguing about. Harsh words were told, regrets were made and Roman left Virgil behind. 

He didn’t see the other falling to the ground, harshly sobbing as he fought to ground himself. Anger was controlling Roman, he slammed the door behind him. Virgil continued to cry. 

After taking several deep breaths, Roman turned to look at the door. It was still closed. He hadn’t even tried to stop him, Roman thought, feeling the anger growing once again. 

He reached for the handle, but hesitated. He slammed it open, his heart breaking at the sight in front of him. He felt tears form in his eyes, and he cursed himself for doing this. 

On the floor, where they had been standing, screaming at each other, laid Virgil. He was curled up in a ball, tears streaming down his eyes and apologies mumbled from his mouth. 

Roman walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Virgil, in response, screamed and flinched away from the touch. Roman walked up to him again, telling him what he was doing before actually doing them. 

He managed to get Virgil to calm down, he passed out shortly after. Roman carried him to his bedroom, tucking him in before leaving. He left a note on the bedside table, kissing Virgil’s head before walking outside again. 

This time he walked away.

He didn’t stop until he reached a bench, the one where they first meet. He sat down, hiding his face behind his hands, ignoring how people looked at him. 

-

He sat there for a long time, barely noticing when a person sat down next to him on the bench. 

Hesitantly he looked up to see Virgil sitting there, a small smile on his face. Roman couldn’t help to return a sad smile. 

“Do you know what time it is?”. Virgil asked, looking hopefully at Roman.

Roman couldn’t help the chuckle escaping him, as he stared at Virgil.

“....It’s late.”. He answered.

Virgil shot him a happy smile, reaching out and grabbing his hands. Roman let him take them, smiling as Virgil began to draw circles on them with his thumb.

He looked up at Roman.

“...It’s never too late.”.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote is taken, and translated by me, from the movie "Bröllop i Kikar'n" by Vallarna's buskis ✩


End file.
